Destruction
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Olethros: The Beginning - 1983 Also known as "Olethros" in some ancient cultures, Destruction is the fourth eldest of the Endless. His default appearance seems to be a large, muscular, red-haired, usually bearded man. In ancient times, he was often portrayed as wearing military gear (Such as a musketeer's uniform, plate armor, etc.) and was said to be a shy, stuttering and rather ineloquent being overall. Though, with the advent of the industrial age, he appears to have become more sociable, changing his wardrobe to be more colorful and artistic attire while also affecting a more eloquent, learned and overall charismatic personality. Destruction: 1983 - Present Destruction announced his intent to his siblings to abandon his realm and responsibilities in 1983. He had already become dissatisfied with the human military-industrial complex after the World Wars and sensing what was on the horizon with Adrian Veidt's plan going into effect, Destruction was unwilling to be responsible for the destruction this would ultimately cause, and therefore left his family. In his exile, Destruction did not cease to exist as the active aspect of devastation, but rather simply stopped directing the affairs over which he has control. Where he has gone, or what he is now doing, remains a mystery, and it's one I hope to one day solve.Deluxe Oracle File: Destruction of the Endless Threat Assessment Resources * Endless Physiology: ''' ** ''Immortality: ''As an Endless, Destruction is ageless and nigh-indestructible. ** ''Metamorphosis: ''As an Endless, Destruction is able to change their appearance and clothing at will. ** ''Omnipotence (in The Dreaming): ''As an Endless, Destruction has a personal pocket dimension in which he has supreme control. ** ''Sorcery: ''All of the Endless are naturally exceptional sorcerers. It is quite possible that they are the wellsprings from which all magical knowledge originates. When using sorcery which aligns with their personal purview of power, these personages find there is no need for sacrifice other than the release of the required essence to shape the effect. When performing feats outside their purview, the Endless must perform the required rituals, spells, or other magical requirements to fulfill the effect. ** ''Teleportation: '''As an Endless, Destruction can move from one pocket of reality to another without impediment, provided he has not violated the third rule of the Axiom. Weaknesses * '''Adherence to the Axiom: '''The Axiom is a collection of ancient rules regarding the way the Endless must live their lives, giving them limits to their power. While it is unclear how the Endless know them or who gave them such commands, but all the Endless know these rules. *# Should an Endless spill the blood of their kin, harm will soon befall them as well. *# Should an Endless give their devotion to a mortal, nothing good can come out of such a relationship (usually it means that mortal is doomed to die and/or suffer). *# Should an Endless dare to travel to another realm, they must show proper respect or find themselves unwelcome to return. *# Likewise, an Endless shall treat all guests within their realm with due respect or disastrous ruin shall find them. *# Each of the Endless also has a personal fifth restriction defined in the Axiom. However, at this time, the specifics of Destruction's restriction is not known. * '''Magic: '''Each of the Endless can find themselves barred from certain areas through Enochian wards and each Endless is also vulnerable to the workings of Infernal and Supernal sorcery, though the Endless' own magic can usually counter this sorcery from most beings. Normally the Endless' personal essence stores in their aura make them nigh-invulnerable to the magic workings of lesser beings, but should they find themselves weakened enough whether, through some other effect or their own working of powerful effects, the Endless may find themselves at the mercy of much less powerful magic-users than you might expect. An example of this is when Dream was captured by the Order of Ancient Mysteries. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Destruction (or "Olethros") is described as a very large, robust man with red hair, who sometimes appears bearded and sometimes shaven. Destruction has purview over creation and ruin. He is said to have an immense passion for creative and constructive endeavors, but little talent (for it is easier to destroy than to create). His symbol is that of a sword. Little else is known about him, nor has anything knew been written of him in quite some time. * The residence of Destruction is said to be called ''"the Fulcrum." Its actual structure does seem to change between visits but whenever it is occupied, the entire realm appears to be captured in a still moment between perfection and utter ruin, like a forest captured in a snapshot in the midst of a hurricane or a beautiful cityscape about to be consumed by a tidal wave. No matter what shape it takes, it will always possess a gallery and a scrying pool of some shape. * Though he's said to never be seen wielding it, Destruction's sigil is a sword. * During his travel Destruction tried to learn and create art. He learned how to cook after fifteen years.VOX Box: D is for Dinner Table Talk * Dream and Delirium managed to find Destruction in Corto Maltese. * He received help with hiding from Saraquael Demiurgos. She also gave him a talking dog called Barnabas.Network Files: Saraquael Demiurgos * He became fascinated by Inanna, a Goddess of War and Sex, Politics and Justice. She seduced him and thanks to him she escaped the Dreaming.Network Files: Ruby Links and References * Appearances of Destruction * Character Gallery: Destruction Category:Characters Category:Endless Category:Immortality Category:Magic Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Power Limitation Category:Male Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Endless Family Category:The Od Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes